The present invention relates generally to steam traps used in steam distribution systems.
Steam traps, which are essentially automatic valves used to discharge condensate, are widely used in steam distribution systems. In operation, flash steam within the trap chamber of such devices functions to keep the valve closed. As the trap cools, the steam condenses and fluid pressure in the inlet passage forces the valve element off its seat. Condensate then passes through the trap, which eventually causes the valve element to again engage the seat.
Attempts have been made to verify the proper operation of steam traps by measuring temperature of incoming and outgoing fluid. In this regard, external piping connections having thermocouple sensors have been attached in line with the inlet and outlet of the thermocouple housing. By analyzing the time-varying pattern of temperature readings, it can be determined on a real-time basis whether the thermocouple is operating properly. Such external connections, however, add to the overall “footprint” of the piping network and may not be possible in situations where space is limited or is otherwise tight.